evefandomcom-20200223-history
Odyssey
Odyssey, EVE Online's 19th official expansion Release date: June 4, 2013 Features Dual Character Training Play your main while advancing your alt. Dual Character Training (DCT) is the new account service that lets you activate passive skill training for a second character on your account. Accessible through Account Management and the in-game context menu for PLEX, DCT lets you train up two characters at once, making it easier to keep your secondary character up to speed on their skills. Exploration Career Missions Your tutorial agents have been versed in use of the new technology and they are ready to teach you how to embrace these new tools for profit and personal gain. Get reacquainted, and let them provide you with knowledge and gear to get you started. Exploration Site Challenges No corner of space is now safe from your scrutiny. You will discover ancient relics and remnants of long forgotten civilizations previously concealed from the prying eyes and covetous hands of capsuleers. Their untold riches are almost within your grasp, but you will need to earn the right to usurp these treasures. Hack the core of cryptic computer systems and seize the once-hidden treasures through a fast-paced and strategic challenge unlike any you have faced before. Once inside, claim your prize with haste, as time, decay, hostiles and the vacuum of space seek to rob you of your spoils. Can you grab it all before it decays? Will you find something rare in the debris? Or will you find yourself assailed by enemies while you try to break the security systems? Dynamic Travel Transitions In a quest to maintain an immersive experience to your intergalactic voyages, transitions from one state to another have been re-imagined to create a more fluid and continuous rendering of passage. *Updated jump gates and immersive jump transitions – beautiful newly-textured jump gates fold space before your eyes, delivering you almost seamlessly to your destination faster than ever before. *Beautiful station hangars – Remodeled environments, optimized lighting, and thematic sounds enhance the hangar experience. *New pod and death transitions – A smoother, visually improved death transition awaits you, sans loading bars, taking some of the sting out of the ship loss. Navy Battlecruisers Forged by the lessons learned from countless combat pilots, the four factions have created a new line of Navy battlecruisers, as awe-inspiring as they are deadly. To reward those in faithful service to their respective faction or militia, these four new ships will be available exclusively through High Sec and factional Warfare Loyalty Point stores. *Navy Issue Harbinger – The drone bay has been slightly reduced to provide room for a fifth medium slot and enhanced energy turret tracking hardware. *Navy Issue Drake – Recognizing that the Drake reigns in blood in its current state, the Caldari Navy redesign shifted focus to flexibility and mobility rather than trying to outdo one of their finest creations. *Navy Issue Brutix – A more refined version of its iconic sibling, the Navy Issue Brutix takes things up a notch with an additional low slot and improved maneuverability. *Fleet Issue Hurricane – As if this battlecruiser wasn't enough of a beast to begin with, the Fleet Issue Hurricane sports additional slots and mobility, securing its position as a definite force to be reckoned with. New Spacescape A rebalance of major areas of space from High Sec to Null Sec include changes in exploration sites, industrial resources, several types of NPC loot and more. Ready your haulers mobilize those exhumers, as lucrative new opportunities are about to present themselves. The revamped spacescape breaks the stranglehold of various entrenched resource harvesters with the following changes:. *ore value distribution across space *ice belt discoveries in anomalies *reseeding of moon materials and changes to their use in Tech 2 production Visuals The majesty of capital ships is further accentuated as a new veneer has been applied to their surface, bringing their style and shading up to modern tech and standards. Additionally, the Amarr Apocalypse has been re-imagined, taking the look of the classic battleship to a whole new level. Null Sec Outpost Services Capsuleers are not the only enterprising individuals in New Eden. Construction at various outposts within Null Sec space has begun, improving manufacturing capacity for the lawless region. Operation managers of the new plants look forward to saving you the trip to Empire space... for a fee, of course. Radial Navigation Tool All starships have been equipped with a sleek new navigation interface, placing common controls in a sleek new radial display for convenient use. Navy Issue Rebalancing Faction shipyards have been abuzz with technicians and engineers reworking the existing lines of Navy frigates, cruisers and battleships to accompany their new battlecruiser counterparts. Starbase Improvements Entire corporations of pilots band together to erect, attack and defend player-owned starbases (POS) as part of the eternal struggle for territorial control across the EVE Universe. In short, they're pretty important. Odyssey revisits these complex structures and sets in motion a roadmap of fixes, features and new functionality to better support the pilots that call them home. Storyline Progression The shared EVE Universe storyline continues to evolve following the Battle for Caldari Prime, with participatory events spawning unique player stories in two games at once. Tags for Security Status Low security status holding you back? Want to lose the heat? Buy your way into good graces with CONCORD by trading in security tags obtained from pirate faction kills for a boost in security status. The authorities care not whether you earned them on the battlefield or purchased them on the open market. Either way, your efforts toward once again becoming a model capsuleer will be recognized and rewarded. Gallery ExplorationSite.jpg|Exploration site Hacking and Arch.jpg|Hacking and archaeology InvasionofFountain PlayerInfluenceMap.jpg|Invasion of Fountain Player Influence Map KeyArt.jpg Probes.jpg|Probes ScanResults.png|Scan results SensorOverlay.jpg|Sensor overlay ShipBalancing.jpg|Ship balancing Videos EVE Online Odyssey Trailer|Trailer EVE Online Odyssey - Features Video|Features (by devs)